Sin System
by Kirabaros
Summary: Ruby has a plan to drive the wedge further between Sam and Dean but also to create the wedge between them and Angela. What started out as a typical hunt hardly ends like that when you throw in drugs of a certain kind and a little bit of seductive maneuvering along with bloodshed. Rated M for suggested themes.


**Sin System**

Another day of hunting and the upside was that it had nothing to do with seals and angels and demons. It was just a regular hunt and they were hunting a fugly to gank and put it out of its misery. The fact that it was at a nightclub didn't change the mood since the Winchester plus one family had some problems and they could be listed like a grocery list.

Dean had come back from hell but forever changed. Everyone comes back changed from that place. Plus he had a few things that had been difficult to talk about and things he couldn't talk about. The two people closest to him were being strung along but one with more understanding.

Sam was concerned that they weren't on the hunt for the demon Lilith. She was the one that had held Dean's contract and sent the hell mutts after him. He wanted revenge. He was also upset that Dean didn't seem to have confidence in his making the decision to bring Ruby into the fold and then there was the demon blood thing.

Angela herself was not as she was when Dean died. After the stolen attempt to open a hot spot hell gate, she went away and changed. It seemed for the better since she now used her abilities with less of a qualm. However she didn't care about that as much as she cared about what happened to Dean and what was happening to Sam. She was hoping that an easy hunt away from the destiny crap that hounded all three of them would at least lift the tension a little.

She looked at the brothers and she could tell that it was not going to go well. They would keep their heads in the game but with the lies and suspicions; it was bad and she felt like she was in the middle but also a contributor. She ran a hand through her dark locks which had grown longer and was now just below her shoulder blades. "Okay, there are three of them and they like to lure people out and then…"

"We know Angie," Sam's terse reply came.

"Okay so spread out," Angela replied not bothering to shoot a glare or anything. She just took it. There was no point since she knew Sam's problem even if he didn't see it yet. She left the brothers to go patrol while she moved around.

Hunting down vamps was nothing new. These were more like date rape humans in that they stalked their victims out in nightclubs. This was closest lead they had and she aimed to get rid of them. Human rapists were bad enough. Add the vamp stuff in and it was just ten times worse and there was always the risk of a turning.

"Still trying to avoid what needs to be done?"

Angela turned to see Ruby looking at her. The bitch had changed her meat suit but the personality was still there. She retorted, "No. Taking a break and the dicks with wings can shove it and you can beat it."

"Still pissed that Sam brought me into the fold now and is listening to me instead of you," Ruby taunted.

"If only you knew," Angela murmured. She glared at the demon and added, "He doesn't know you like I do but I have to let him take the leap to see if he can fly."

Ruby laughed, "Trying to be a good parent? That doesn't work for you." She became serious and said, "You should be using everything in your arsenal. You didn't spend four months with your Faisal learning what you need to know to not use it now."

"And that is akin to going after a fly with a bazooka."

"Nothing wrong with that." Ruby eyed Angela with an appreciative eye. She could have fun with this. Maybe even stir things up a little. "To show power means that you aren't afraid. The whole noble act will only get you so far." She had gotten closer and during that time managed to pull something out of her pocket.

"There is such a thing as integrity," Angela replied. She didn't move as she looked at Ruby.

"With your sense of morality, that is a buzz kill," Ruby replied as she made a swift motion. At that time, the music changed to a new song. Like the others in this joint, it was Goth but it was perfect for what Ruby wanted to do. "Now if you are looking for your vamp, she's on the floor," she added as she waved her hand.

Angela felt her nose twitch. Something was tickling it and there was a most peculiar scent. She then looked in the direction that Ruby had pointed and spotted the vamp. Finally and she could get away from the skank. She started forward but was stopped by Ruby who went first. Angela paused and watched as the demon walked forward, moving and swaying her hips sensually to the music.

_You fell away_  
_What more can I say_  
_The feelings evolved_  
_I won't let it out_  
_I can't replace your screaming face_  
_Feeling the sickness inside_

Angela watched the demon amble close and followed. However she lost her focus on the vamp even though an inkling was at the back of her mind. Instead the majority was focused on Ruby. There was something about those hips that was… appealing?

Ruby knew that Angela was following. She grinned with pleasure when she noticed the boys. Once they saw her, it would be pure entertainment and another piece of the job. She stopped when she was close enough to the vamp. There was no need to let the beast get away. It was the least she could do. Doing a quick turn, she faced the vamp and started getting its attention. She swayed to the music and ran her hands down her body. She had the vamp's attention for now.

_Why won't you die?  
Your blood in mine  
We'll be fine  
Then your body will be mine_

Angela put a hand to her forehead. Something wasn't right and she couldn't figure it out. She couldn't make herself not look at Ruby. She had no interest in the skank but then the smell was rather intoxicating. It wasn't like anything she smelled before and it wasn't demon blood. She knew how that smelled. This was different. She inched her way closer trying hard not to jump at the fact that the vamp was now sniffing Ruby's neck. That made her grind her teeth. She was unaware that the brothers had come back after chasing their respective vamps out into the alleyway and doing whatever and were watching.

_So many words  
Can't describe my face  
This feeling's evolved  
So soon to break out  
I can't relate  
To a happy state  
Feeling the blood run inside_

Ruby was having fun with this. She rejected the vamp after noticing that the whole place was a nesting ground. There were even a few Chasers in there. Sam and Dean probably blended because they had Angela's scent on them.

Ruby teased her vamp again before rotating in a swerve to face Angela who was pretty close. She knew she was making it obvious but she extended her hand and slowly wiggled her fingers for Angela to come closer. She knew that the pheromones she flashed in front of the bitch and padded on herself would pull Angela. The smell was made to be intoxicating and she wouldn't be able to resist.

Angela felt herself drawn towards Ruby and in response to the music started swaying her hips to meet up with the demon. Having a natural talent in fine arts, music was something she could get into and often annoyed Dean enough with her choices while on the road. It was like a bad compulsion when she heard music and the response was singing, dancing or just kicking ass.

Once she was close to Ruby, Angela moved with her and they danced together. It disturbed her that she didn't flinch when Ruby reached out and touched her hips and started moving her hands over her body. Even more disturbing was that she couldn't help but move and moan slightly while leaning forward to gently brush her nose against Ruby's neck. She had no attraction to the bitch but the smell…

_Why won't you die?  
Your blood in mine  
We'll be fine  
Then your body will be mine_

Ruby reveled in the sensation that the gentle stroke from Angela's nose brought. The bitch had a gentle touch. No wonder dumbass and Sam liked it when she patched them up. She grinned in pleasure and managed to look over at Sam and Dean. They looked completely flabbergasted and that left little doubt that they could see their precious little Absolution having 'fun' with a demon and with her no less.

At the beginning of the chorus, Ruby maneuvered her body so that she could come up behind Angela. She marveled at the muscles rippling on Angela's stomach as she ran her hands up. It gave the desired effect of having the bitch turn and face her. The movement had Angela arch her back as she turned allowing Ruby to really feel the muscles flex and pull herself close that their hips were practically touching.

Angela had a thing about people touching her. She accepted the fact that Crowley could get away with it and she still hadn't figured out why. Ruby's hands… it was… It was hard to describe since she disliked it but it made her body react in way like it liked it. It didn't help that she couldn't get away because of the scent that was driving her crazy. She looked at Ruby who had pulled herself very close and gave a teasing breath from her lips. The next thing Angela knew was that she had her lips smashed against Ruby's in a kiss that the demon bitch forced into a deeper one.

That was when things became clear. The scent was still there but because of her mission on the back burner of her mind, she was able to pick up other things. She sensed her vamp coming up to attack. Still in the middle of Ruby's forced kiss, Angela reached for the short knife that she kept on her belt hidden underneath her jacket and with was quick thrust, she jammed it straight into the head, right where the third eye was and gave a twist before yanking it out.

_Why is everything so fucking hard for me?  
Keep me down to what you think I should be  
Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry?  
Keep on trying I'm not dying so easily (Repeat)_

Angela stood there with her bloodied knife in her hand, looking at the dead vamp at her feet. Her eyes were glowing orbs like a hawk like predator. Another vamp flew at her to attack and kill. She countered by grabbing the vamp and sliced the head off neatly spraying blood everywhere. The next thing she knew was that she was being grabbed and pulled by her chakram that was hanging on her hip.

It was Ruby that grabbed the chakram to pull Angela out of the way. She did it so effortlessly and managed to make it look like it was part of their little dance. When Angela was close enough, she wrapped an arm around the toned waist in an intimate gesture before pushing her to allow her to get another vamp. Ruby then joined in since she liked a little bloodshed. She used her powers for fun and got into the fray of breaking and severing necks. It was all in time to the music.

Angela went through the vamps that were attacking them. The scent was still driving her crazy but she was focused on killing the nest but only the ones that attacked her. Her knife was like a tiny pin but it was able to get the job done. She had her chakram out in her free hand and was using it like a knife. She went forward slashing away. At one point she leapt up from the ground after putting an extra spring into her muscles and twisted to throw her chakram where it severed the head of a vamp that she had caught coming towards her.

_I will not die...  
Why is everything so fucking hard for me?  
I will not die...  
Why is everything so fucking hard for me?_

It was like being under a spell for Angela as she tapped into the abilities that Faisal had taught her to never be afraid to summon at will. She used her telekinetic abilities to send groups of vamps fleeing the scene though Ruby would have probably preferred her to use it to literally crush their spines. That was not her way though. She only killed when necessary and to hell with the fact that the dicks with wings said they were at war.

The place cleared out fast leaving a pile of vamp bodies and two very stunned Winchesters. It wasn't over though. The music was still going and fading. Ruby took the opportunity to finish off her little act by pulling Angela close to allow her one last sniff. She then said, "See. A little bit of pheromone goes a long way to getting you to use those abilities."

Angela had taken one last whiff when Ruby said that. Realizing that Ruby had played upon her senses like that, she became angry and shoved her away. She contorted her face in an angry look and replied, "Bitch."

Ruby just smiled. The damage had been done. Another wedge to drive their relationship apart. She couldn't help it though and walked up to Angela and ran a hand down her cheek and replied, "See you later sweet thing." She then walked out giving a knowing glance in Sam and Dean's direction. They wouldn't follow.

Sure enough they didn't. They went to where Angela standing and watching with a glare in the direction that Ruby had left. It was hard to put into words everything that happened. The three hunters just stood and looked at each other. Angela knew that they had seen everything and she really had no good explanation. They were peeved at her for doing whatever with Ruby but for different reasons. So she simply said, "I have no excuse."

Dean replied, "Yes you do."

"What do you want me to say? Yes I… whatever with Ruby. The reason why," Angela tossed the near empty pheromone bottle at Dean. "That. Damn bitch messed with my senses."

It sounded feeble but not to Dean. Sam on the other hand didn't buy it. He was under the impression that she was under the same thing with Ruby as he was. He said nothing as they finished clean up on the job. As Angela sat in the Impala to drive back to the motel, she ran a finger on her lips where Ruby kissed her. She could still taste the demon and it was mingled with the scent and she felt the need for a good scrub but even she knew that wouldn't make it go away; not the scent or the way her body reacted to Ruby's touch. She sat there and cursed the demon in every language she knew possible.

_Why is everything so fucking hard for me?_

* * *

Lyrics- _System_ from Queen of the Damned

* * *

**A/N:** We all know how Ruby helped to manipulate the situation to turn Sam and Dean against each other. Well here is her dirty work in slandering Angie. Read and Review.


End file.
